


hold me down (till the screaming stops)

by Fierysky



Series: FieryMay x MCU Kink Bingo! [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Director Daisy Johnson, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Handcuffs, Manhandling, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Director Daisy Johnson needs to rough up Robbie Reyes every once in a while. Robbie is about to discover what Daisy needs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU Kink Bingo Square I3 'manhandling'.
> 
> Thanks to my MCU Kink Bingo partner @agentmmayy for being a constant source of inspiration! <3

“Defensive driving classes? Really?”

Director Daisy Johnson looked up, surprised. Robbie Reyes, one of her agents and coincidentally her _secret_ housemate, had burst into her office unannounced.

She hastily slammed her laptop shut, worried about impropriety. “How did you get past my guard?” She glowered at him. “I gave orders not to be disturbed.”

“ _You_ ,” Robbie pointed at her. “Signed _me_ up for driving classes? You damn right I'm gonna disturb you.”

“Every agent needs a certification in tactical driving,” Daisy bristled, stepping away from her desk. “You’re not above the rules, Agent Reyes. This isn’t Hillrock Heights.”

“This has shit to do with where I come from,” Robbie jabbed Daisy’s shoulder with a gloved hand. “I can outdrive any of these assholes, and you damn well know it.”

Daisy narrowed her eyes. “Raise your hand to me again,” she challenged him. “And you'll have a bigger problem than a class.” She crossed her arms staring him down.

Robbie stepped nearer, his breath warm on her skin. “What’ll you do?” He lowered his voice so her assistant outside wouldn't hear. “Make me eat your cooking?” He moved in closer and Daisy took a step back till she was backed up on her desk. Robbie's gaze dropped to her lips and smirked. “Yeah, I didn't think so.”

The words were barely out of his mouth when Daisy’s arm shot out and she slammed him face down on the desk, his arm pinned behind his back.

“Disrespect me like that again,” she bit his neck hard, leaving a mark. “And your ass is sleeping on the couch.”

Robbie’s dick was instantly hard at how she manhandled him, pressing him into the hard desk.

“I- ah,” Robbie gasped. “Can I get a minute before I leave?”

Daisy pulled him up, and when she saw why, she jabbed him in the chest.

“Really Robbie?” she whispered. “A boner? _Now?”_

 _“_ The hell you want me to do?” he whispered back, turning around so he could adjust himself. “You know damn well what I like.”

“I have a 2 pm video conference with President Ellis,” Daisy hid a smile, as she folded her arms.“How about you and your little problem get the hell out of my office.”

“My problem ain't little,” Robbie smirked, and Daisy grinned.

She’d thought them crossing that line would harm their friendship, but it only seemed to add another dimension to it.

“You keep talking big,” Daisy grumbled. “I’ll see you at home.”

“You better stop ordering me around like you own me.” Robbie glanced at her briefly before looking away. “We’re not a couple, remember?”

“You better be showered, naked, and in my bed when I get there,”  Daisy surveyed him critically. “Before you find out what I really own.”

The heat she saw in Robbie’s eyes went straight to her clit and she licked her lips as she escorted him to the door.

“Let me know when Agent Reyes gives you problems," she informed her assistant. "Sometimes he needs harder handling.”

Her assistant nodded, while Robbie glowered at Daisy's hidden meaning.

 _Not in front of strangers,_ his eyes warned her.

Daisy smirked and leaned on the door jamb, and watched him walk away.

A discreet cough sounded. “Not that it's my place to say anything,” her assistant was shuffling papers. “But the sound carries even when you whisper.”  She flushed. “I don't care but I, ah, thought you should know.”

“Thank you, Agent Crawford,” Daisy nodded, blushing.

She'd have to let Robbie know when she saw him that night.

* * *

 

Daisy usually got home late because of her Director position, but there weren't any fires that needed putting out, so she left when her staff did.

 If she was lucky, Robbie would’ve been expecting her later, and she’d get to punish him for not obeying her orders.

 She opened her front door with a smile.

* * *

 

Robbie had just exited the shower when he heard her enter.

“Dais?” he called out. “Everything okay?”

“Why aren’t you in my bed?” She stalked in, depositing her bag on the foyer table.

“How come you’re home so early?” Robbie was drying himself, water dripping on the floor.

Daisy bit her lip as her eyes roved on his body, resting on the tattoos on his arms and biceps that not many people knew were there. But she did, and they were hers.

“I figured you wouldn’t obey,” Daisy was relaxing with every moment passing. She unbuttoned her jacket and threw it on the couch. “I brought something home for you.”

Robbie paused, trying to gauge Daisy’s mood. “Something?”

“A punishment.”

Robbie’s cock throbbed. “Punish me?”

“You think you can disobey the Director?” Daisy was in his face in three strides. “On your knees.”

“I don’t -”

Daisy pushed him mid-sentence. “On. Your. Knees.”

Robbie’s cock went from half mast to rock hard. “Daisy-”

Her hand was at his throat, strong and firm. “You don’t call me by my first name.”

Robbie’s eyes fluttered shut. He loved it when she took over. He didn’t have to think, or worry, just feel.

And feel he did, because Daisy was shoving him towards the bedroom, not stopping till she had him kneeling on the bed.

“Don’t move,” she ordered him, and he was happy to remain still, sinking into the mattress. He listened to her footsteps as she walked away, and the hum of the AC.

He heard her returning, and the rustling of packaging being opened. Her hands were on his ass, and he bit his lip when her fingers trailed down his crease.

“We talked about this, yeah?” Daisy murmured. “Face down.”

Robbie immediately obeyed, ass in the air, and his face pressed against a pillow that smelled just like her. He could feel his anxiety unraveling as Daisy took over.

Everyone at SHIELD admired him for his rigid control, and irreverent attitude but only Daisy knew he was turning into a ball of restlessness, that was getting harder to manage.

Before, he’d rationalized that the people he killed got what they deserved, end of story.

But then he’d met Daisy and joined SHIELD, and blood started having a stench again, and the cries of the dying started resonating. And when he talked to Gabe, listening to stories of club meetings and the cute guy in his brother’s class, he wondered what type of example he was setting.

A rough slap on his ass stilled his thoughts.

She didn’t normally spank him, it wasn’t something they particularly enjoyed, but she'd sometimes do it to bring him back when his ruminating got out of control.

He shuddered when Daisy parted him, and trailed her finger down his crease.

“Lick me,” Robbie murmured. "Please." She was in charge, but they'd agreed that she always needed his permission.

She trailed soft kisses where she'd slapped him, then drifted lower. Her tongue was warm, seeking his entrance, and he battled the feelings of guilt that always came.

“Babe,” he moaned when one of her hands grasped his cock.

 He yelped in pain when her grip tightened.

“Director,” he breathed. “Please.”

“Please what, Agent Reyes?”

Robbie bit his lip. What could he say? He wanted her to cover him, rough him up, take over. Make him feel anything but the hole where his soul once was.

“Help me-” he whimpered. “Help me forget.”

Another sound, a pop, and then a squirt, and there was cool, slippery lube on his asshole.

“It’s too cold,” Robbie whined.

“My bad,” she murmured, rubbing it in. “I’ll get the warming one for you.”

Robbie sighed. The cooling actually felt good. Suddenly, there was a bump, and a hardness opening him up.

“It’s a plug,” Daisy explained, sliding it in. “I want you to wear it tonight.”

“It feels weird,” Robbie frowned, struggling to get up now.  What the hell was he doing? Why was he face down, ass up in his _boss’ bed,_ while she buggered him? Who was he anymore?

A harsh crack on his ass broke through his thoughts.

“Ouch!” Robbie growled. “I told you. No spanking."

“Stop thinking,” Daisy was finishing putting the plug in. “And I barely touched you.”

Robbie squeezed his eyes shut, as blood-curdling screams surfaced and the phantom pain of the Ghost Rider burning away his flesh.

“I can’t.” Robbie bit out.  This was too much. He needed that anal plug out of him. He needed to get out and take a spin in his car, breathing the night air, away from people. Away from Daisy who always saw too fucking much and kept trying to fix him. Wanting him to be human.

Suddenly, she was pulling him up and using her strength, she shoved him against the headboard, pinning his arms behind his back.

“That voice in your head?” A click sounded, and there were handcuffs at his wrist. “It’s a fucking lie.”

Robbie growled, thrashing against the cuffs but then something soft slipped against his face, it was a blindfold.

“Shhh,” Daisy soothed. “Just five minutes.”

300 seconds, Robbie thought, willing his mouth not to tremble.

300 seconds where he wanted to rage and burn and thrash about, but instead, he had handcuffs and a blindfold and a plug in his ass.

“It’s not fair,” Robbie snarled, giving in to anger. “I hate this.”

Daisy stroked his back. “Say the safe word.”

Robbie shook his head. They both knew he didn’t want to.

1 minute passed then 2.

“I hate this. I hate this. I hate this.” Whether it was Robbie, or the Ghost Rider, chanting the refrain, Daisy would never know, but she stayed, stroking Robbie’s back, and making soothing noises.

“Take this off,” Robbie growled, and if he wasn’t blindfolded, his eyes would’ve been glowing. “You don’t own me. Take this off!”

“You know the safeword,” Daisy grabbed his hair, pulling it harder than necessary. Fucking Ghost Rider always liked to show up. “Say it or shut the fuck up.”

Three minutes passed, and now Robbie was thrashing about in earnest. If it wasn’t for the handcuffs, Daisy would’ve been blocking blows.

“Fuck you,” Daisy shoved him back to the headboard. She was mad at Robbie, mad at the Ghost Rider, and mad at herself for falling for a guy who probably needed an exorcism. “It’s 90 seconds more, don’t be a pussy.”

“Let me go,” Robbie roared, the Ghost Rider taking over, and the smell of ash in the air.

The quake Daisy gave him sent him reeling. “You had your chance to kill me, you demonic piece of shit.”  She was shaking him. “Give Robbie one more minute, or I swear to God, I’m getting a ball gag next.”

That shut the Ghost Rider up, and Daisy made a mental note to look up Nick Fury’s files on the Rider. There had to be a way to control it.

The final sixty seconds passed peacefully, and as soon as it was over, Daisy unlocked Robbie’s handcuffs and took off his blindfold.

“You okay, baby?” Daisy whispered, holding him close. “You know you can say the safeword anytime, right?”  It was the only reason they didn’t use gags.

Robbie nodded, closing his eyes, needing to disappear under the covers and let sleep claim him.

“Thank you,” he murmured, as Daisy tucked him in.

“For roughing you up?” Daisy joked but her eyes were serious.

“For giving me what I need,” Robbie squeezed her hand. “For loving me.”

Daisy stroked his hair and blinked back tears as he drifted off to sleep, secure that she loved him enough to sometimes manhandle him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy buys a new toy, thinking Robbie needs it. Maybe she does, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the MCU Kink Bingo Square B4 Sex Toy: Dilator Set.
> 
> Much thanks to my Kink Bingo collaborator @Agentmmayy ❤ who is holding my hand through the stories!

* * *

 

**Director's Office, SHIELD HQ**

Agent Crawford inhaled her hazelnut coffee, gently blowing the steam, before taking the first heavenly sip. She sighed as she glanced at the package that had come for Director Johnson overnight. The secret relationship between her and Reyes was getting harder and harder to cover up.

But didn’t Johnson cover for her so she could attend her nephew’s christening? Then found a loophole for SHIELD to cover her student loans?

That alone made up for accidentally seeing what was in that package, Crawford mused, as took another sip of coffee.

“Hey Vanessa!” a bright voice interrupted.

“Director Johnson,” Crawford almost spit out her drink. “You’re in early!”

“So are you,” Daisy observed, glancing around the room. “Oh, I was expecting this.” She pounced on the nondescript box and scurried off to her private office.

Crawford placed her hand on her heart as she lowered her  _Team That Trusts_ mug.

Suddenly, Daisy poked her head back out. “And for the millionth time, it’s  _Daisy._ Director Johnson sounds like a tool.” And she grinned brightly before shutting her door.

Agent Crawford hid a smile. This was why she’d always protect Daisy Johnson, sex toys and all.

* * *

 

Daisy suppressed a squeal of excitement as she tore open the package. The discreet pamphlet whispered it was a dilator set, for anal or vaginal use. There were 3 varying sizes, lubricant, antibacterial cleaner and a storage case.

“Ooh, a spray bottle,” Daisy examined everything closely. Even with copious amounts of lube, Robbie was uncomfortable with her fingering him, and he’d complained about the plug she’d tried last night.

She picked up the smallest plug. It was tapered thinner than the one they’d tried and was hollowed to help with pressure.

“Very science-y,” Daisy said, as she read through the instructions. Who would’ve thought that after everything- Hive, losing Lincoln, Coulson- that she’d be reading about the physics about bending Robbie over and stretching him.

* * *

 

Robbie made it through the first day of SHIELD's tactical and defensive driving class without cursing anyone out, so he considered that a win. His instructor, one Mr. Joey Gutierrez wasn’t so positive and kept him back after everyone else filed out.

“ _Eres un idiota,”_ Joey glared at Robbie, throwing that morning’s assessment back at him.

“I’m here to drive,” Robbie crumpled the paper. He’d burn the place down before he admitted that timed tests got him nervous.

“You have to get through the written portion first, or you’re gonna fail.” And with that pronouncement, Joey left.

“That didn’t go too well,” a new voice spoke up.

Robbie flushed when he saw Daisy walking in. “Gutierrez tattling to the Director?”

“No. Just came to inspect the new fleet of weaponized vehicles.” Daisy quietly closed the door behind her.

“Huh?” Robbie’s mind was still on the failed test, and he started pacing. Racing was part of his identity before he had the Rider. “If I fuck this up I won't get to drive the new SHIELD vehicles.”

“Then don't fuck it up, Reyes.” Daisy knew it was harsh but right now she was Director, not Robbie’s girlfriend.

Robbie scowled as he balled up the failed test. “Thanks for the pep talk.” He tossed the paper in the trash and moved to walk away.

“I didn't dismiss you,”  Daisy spoke up. So this is why May cautioned her against a relationship with an Agent. “It  _is_ expected you pass. Joey can help-”

She didn't get to finish her sentence as Robbie walked faster to the door, slamming it behind him, the sound echoing.

* * *

 

Dinnertime was awkward.

“You think that was cool? Walking off on me like that?” Daisy asked as she washed up at the sink. Robbie had made her comfort food, tacos, but she was still pissed.

“You know I don’t,” Robbie avoided Daisy's eyes when she came to the table. He softened when he saw her fix her first taco. She piled on ground beef, sour cream, lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, and salsa.

She took an oversized bite, eyes closing when she tasted it. “You made salsa from scratch?” she spoke with her mouth full.

“It’s not that hard,” Robbie grunted. Daisy was as bad as Gabe, the way she ate.

Daisy bit back a smile. Robbie’s frequent trips for missions made him roommate material,  but it was his ‘not that hard’ salsa and ‘it’s no big deal’ guacamole, that made him cross over to boyfriend material.

“You’re lucky I haven’t seen you grill yet, Reyes,” Daisy licked her fingers clean. If Robbie could grill her a juicy burger, just a smidge under medium the way she liked, with the fixings, she’d be holding a gun to his head down the aisle.

Robbie glowered. Daisy’s lightheartedness sometimes grated, especially when he had a bad day.

“You gonna tell me what's up?” Daisy reached for a napkin. “I’m not a mind reader.”

And just like that, Robbie was angry again. “I’m not hungry. Don't feel like talking.” And scraping his chair back, he strode away. “Taking a shower,” he called back at her before closing the bedroom door. His words were terse, but he was trying. Counseling taught him that stalking off was as devastating as staying to argue.

Robbie stripped and went to the shower, and just as he entered, the bathroom door opened.

“I got something for you,” Daisy ventured, the shower spray drowning her voice.

Robbie started washing up, her ingratiating tone was irritating.

“You gonna just ignore me?” Daisy’s voice rose.

Robbie met her eyes through the shower door. “I need some privacy.”  It was one of their phrases that Daisy got from a couples counseling book. He could say it when he needed space, and she'd let him be, no questions asked, till he was ready.

Pain flashed in Daisy's eyes at the dismissal, and her shoulders slumped as she nodded and left.

Robbie turned the shower to scalding, needing the burn. It wasn't about privacy, not really, he wanted Daisy to give him what he needed.  The Director.

Why couldn't Daisy recognize that? He couldn’t  _ask_ her to dominate him, what did she think he was?

He glowered as he dried himself off, deliberately getting water on the bedroom rug, one of her pet peeves.

She just rolled her eyes at him when she saw him dripping, then slammed her laptop shut, going to take her shower.

Robbie knew he was being an ass when he deliberately pulled out some PJs he’d gotten from Jemma and Fitz for Christmas but never worn. The  pattern was the periodic table, Jemma had explained excitedly whilst Fitz had added they glowed in the dark. Robbie figured they were trying to play him, no way in hell anyone would want a glow in the dark body next to them.

But Daisy didn’t mention anything as she slid under the covers next to him, even after she yelped when she saw the eerie glow.

“I'll let Jem know you loved the PJs,” was the only thing she said, and it vaguely sounded like a threat.

Robbie huffed in annoyance. She said she loved him, didn’t she  _know_ what he needed? He punched his pillow.

“You okay over there?” Daisy's voice was quiet in the quiet night.

Robbie considered lying, saying he was, but he wanted to rile her up.

“Why would I be okay?” he said, peevishly. “Don’t put yourself out figuring me out.”

Daisy closed her eyes, knowing Robbie was pushing her, wanting to unravel all her patience till she snapped.

“I don't want to fight,” Daisy said, softly. “This is new for both of us. All of it.” She sighed. “I had a long day at work. I just-" she stopped, searching for the right words. “I just want to be your girl.”

Robbie softened. “I'm sorry." He scooted closer. "I just like when you take over.” He touched her hand. “And I hate asking.”

“I like when you take care of me, too,” Daisy turned on her side to face him. “I like forgetting.”

Robbie reached out and stroked her face. “Yeah. Me too.  But lately-” he bit his lip.

“Lately-?” Daisy nestled into his chest.

“I just don’t want to think. Or feel. Or be,” Robbie frowned. Damn, he sounded emo. “It’s been a lot to deal with.”

Daisy sighed and closed her eyes as tears threatened. This wasn’t a competition, so she didn’t say anything, about the pressure she’d been under. President Ellis was on her ass, the old guard at SHIELD was questioning her at every turn, while people either idealized her or hated her because she was Inhuman.

Who would take care of her while she was taking care of everybody else?

“I'm sorry,” she whispered, swallowing the pain. “I can't be like that tonight.” She was fed up with being in charge. "Sorry."

Robbie linked their hands, but remained silent, shame flooding him as he retreated into his mind.

He stayed close to Daisy till she fell asleep as his thoughts raced.

What kind of man was he, burdening his woman like this? He was supposed to protect Daisy and ease her troubles, not add to them.

Who was he anymore?

Robbie’s eyes watered as anxiety overtook him. Oxygen drained from his lungs, and fearing he might have a panic attack, he rolled out of bed and laid on the rug so he wouldn’t wake Daisy.

“This is bullshit,” Robbie muttered, as he sank on the wet rug, and felt the damp seep into his skin.

How ironic. He'd decided to be an ass and get the room wet to piss off Daisy, and now he was laying in it.

Sighing, he got up and stripped out of the pajamas. He was stronger than this.

The brushed cotton wasn’t that bad actually, he mused as he pulled on a white t-shirt, and some SHIELD shorts. He padded to the bathroom and opened up his cabinet. In there, behind a bottle of shaving cream, was a tiny brown prescription bottle, with a white label.

He’d been hiding it from Daisy, and from himself.  

He always thought it was shit, the advice from the SHIELD therapists when they had no experience dealing with someone like him. Did they want to chance side effects with the Ghost Rider within him?

“Beats laying on the floor like a jackass,” Robbie murmured.

He took the tiny white pill and in a moment of clarity, decided to rest it on the bathroom counter so Daisy could see it too. It was time he started sharing; bottling his feelings up, then throwing as a tantrum wasn't helping anything.

Feeling charitable, he decided to straighten up the counter. His side was neat, but Daisy’s side was scattered with colorful bottles and lotions, and half-burned scented candles.

They should get some plants in the apartment, Robbie decided. Things grounded in earth, alive and thriving.

Robbie paused when he saw a black box hidden behind a jumbo bag of cotton balls. He opened the packaging and his lips parted when he saw the contents.

“A dilator set?” he read aloud. “Anal or vaginal?”

He reached for a bottle of lube, as an idea formed in his mind. Time to return the favor.

 

* * *

 

Daisy was asleep when a gentle movement in the bed awoke her. Rough hands were trailing up under her t-shirt and touching her nipples.

“Shhhh,” a voice soothed. It was Robbie. “Let me make you feel good.”

Daisy’s eyes fluttered open, and in the moonlight filtering in, she saw Robbie above her, his eyes dark with desire.

His hands were kneading her breasts now, and she moaned, arching her back and pulling her shirt up for him.

“Good girl,” Robbie praised, as she thrust her tits out. He bent down and licked a nipple, then sucked harder when she gasped. God, she was so soft and tasted so good. Her hands were in his hair now, tugging it while he suckled her.

“I need more,” Daisy begged. Her nipples were sensitive, and Robbie knew how to play with them and get her wet. She pushed her shorts and panties down and kicked them off.

“Not so fast,” Robbie gently bit her nipple. “I have something for you.”

“Wait? What?” Daisy was in a haze of need. “I don’t-”

Robbie flipped her easily and pushed her to the headboard. “I found your present for me.” His hand smoothed down her back. “Ass in the air.”

Daisy spread her legs and arched her back the way he liked, expecting him to spank her. She wasn't prepared for him parting her crease and then squirting lube.  Robbie inserted a finger in gently, stretching her. “I love it. Thank you.”

Daisy didn’t answer, she wanted to just feel the sensations.

“I want you to wear the middle sized one,” Robbie murmured, as he eased his finger out and brought out the anal plug. “Not too big, not too small. Just right.” Daisy shuddered as more cool liquid dribbled on her skin. There was a slight pressure as he gently inserted the tip. It wasn’t fun, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. She kept breathing as he slowly stretched her.

“You good?” Robbie breathed, and when she nodded, he stretched her some more.

“Not so good,” she gasped when it was halfway in. “More lube.”  Robbie was such a clean freak, he sometimes cared more about avoiding a mess than getting their sex toys lubed up. He fixed his mistake, and the final inch went in.

“I’m not done,” Robbie’s voice was raspy when she tried to move. “The largest plug is going in your pussy.”

Daisy felt a jolt of heat go straight to her clit. She was soaking wet, but Robbie still added lube to the plug.

“Your cunt is so greedy,” Robbie inserted the plug slowly, so she could hear the wet sounds it made. “You hear this?”

Daisy was holding on to the headboard, and breathing deeply. She needed Robbie to take over, to clear her mind from all of the stress she'd been under.

“Spank me,"  she whispered.

Robbie made sure both toys were snug in her holes before he caressed her ass. “How do you ask?”

Daisy’s pussy walls were quivering against the plug, and sweat started to bead on her face. Why was he teasing her? “Please. Spank me, I need it.”

“Good girl,” he whispered, using both hands to knead her ass, now. “Do you want me to make it hurt?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Daisy moaned as her eyes closed. 

Robbie blinked.

Did she just call him-? He shook his head, this was her fantasy, not his.

“Answer properly,” Robbie cracked her ass, his hand burning at the sting.

“Make it hurt, Daddy,” she wriggled her ass. “Please.”

“Good girl,”  Robbie spanked her again.  "Daddy’s girl like having a stuffed cunt and a stuffed ass?”

"Yes," she whimpered. “I need to cum." 

“Beg. Like a good girl.” His hand reached down and found her clit, and rubbed lazy circles.

“Please, Daddy,” Daisy was writhing on his hand, she was so deliciously full. “Let me cum. I’ll be good.” Her cunt was clenching on the dilator and the plug in her ass was making her extra sensitive. "Please."

"There's a good girl," Robbie covered her so her ass was nestled on his cock and he was holding her tight, his face nuzzled in her neck. "Cum for Daddy." He bit her neck and she screamed as a fierce orgasm overtook her.

Robbie stroked her hair, inhaling her scent as she came back down. She twisted in his arms,  eyes heavy-lidded but bright with desire.

"Thank you, Daddy," Daisy kissed him, gently at first, then more heated when his tongue slid is in her mouth. "I want a treat."

"Anything for my baby." Robbie dove headfirst into the fantasy. A daddy roleplay wasn't his cup of tea, but seeing Daisy so damn relaxed was worth it.

"Can I taste Daddy's cock?" Daisy bit his lip, her hands reaching to stroke him.

“Jesus Christ,” Robbie moaned. "I should've spanked your ass harder. Tempting me like this." He knelt on the bed and fixed Daisy so his dick was at her mouth. "Open."

As soon as her mouth open, he thrust his dick in. Daisy sensed his urgency, and immediately brought her hands around the base of his cock, and started sucking him off.

“This is how I want you,” Robbie carded his hands in her hair and pulled it. “Every hole filled. Nothing but a fuck toy for me.”

Daisy closed her eyes and sucked up the precum that started leaking.

“When I come home tomorrow,  I want you naked and your plugs in.” Robbie already had ideas forming for the next night. “Can you do that?”

Daisy came off his cock with a pop and started stroking him. “I'll do anything if I can get Daddy’s cum.”

“Fuck,” Robbie closed his eyes, as he held off an orgasm.

Gently, Daisy started sucking him again, her eyes wide as she watched his face. Robbie was breathing heavier, his eyes glued to her face.

She increased the pace, sucking and stroking him, and she noticed he kept starting to speak but stopping. On impulse, she massaged his balls then crept up to his back entrance. 

"Get the lube," Robbie moaned, his cheeks flushing. He pulled out her mouth again, needing to hold off orgasming.  No sooner had Daisy gotten her finger and his asshole slick, he pried her mouth open again, and started thrusting, fucking her mouth in earnest now.

"That's it, girl" Robbie's hands were tugging at her hair now. "Take all of it."  Her finger slid in deeper, and he orgasmed hard, spurting in her mouth. "Fuck, drink all of Daddy's cum."

Daisy's pussy clenched on the plug as she tried to lap up as much semen as she could, not wanting to disappoint him. She kept sucking till he was dry,  then cleaned his softening cock.

Robbie lay back on the bed, panting as their scene replayed in his mind. 

“You alright?” his voice was raspy, and he pulled Daisy closer.

“I don't know,” Daisy rubbed her eyes. “I don’t know where that came from.” She looked stunned.

Robbie leaned to the bedside table and got baby wipes to help clean her off. “Wherever it came from, we do it together.”

Daisy nodded, still dazed.

They cleaned the toys and each other, and went to sleep in a tangle of limbs, and whispered promises.

 

* * *

 

**_The end of the week_ **

 

“Great improvement, Reyes” Joey beamed. “Whatever you've been doing differently is working.”

A smile played on Robbie's lips as he left the room.

He couldn’t tell his instructor that he had the smallest size of a dilator set inserted in his ass; the constant pressure helped him concentrate. What would a man like Joey know about that anyway?

His dick swelled as he thought about Daisy, who was taking a half a vacation day. Apparently, she had a surprise for him.

Taking out his phone he sent her a quick text before he slid into the Hell Charger. 

_Be ready, baby girl. Daddy's coming home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Alina. Feedback much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie and Daisy roleplay and talk about their feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks @agentmmayy for your continuous support!
> 
> This is for the MCU KinkBingo square **N2 Cock Worship**

Robbie's mind was racing as hard as the Hell Charger as he made his way home.

What surprise would Daisy have? He loved her letting go, and when she called him Daddy, it was hot as hell, but he was still unsettled about it.

Was that how she felt dominating him? Unsure but turned on at the same time?

One thing he _was_ sure about:  they needed to talk.

But every drop of his good intentions evaporated when he entered the apartment and saw her dressed like a soaking wet dream.

He and Daisy had different cultures and circumstances, but they both grew up Catholic, and right now Daisy was in a tiny schoolgirl uniform,  dressed in a way that teenaged Robbie would have appreciated.

Actually, adult Robbie and his rapidly swelling cock was appreciating it, too.

Daisy wore a tight white collared shirt and a prim black tie that accentuated her breasts. But it was the short, pleated plaid skirt that got Robbie’s attention along with the thigh high stockings and demure  Mary Jane shoes.

“You know me so well.” Robbie tossed his keys on the counter and started to unzip his jacket.

“I’ll do it,” Daisy bit her lip, as she walked forward, her hips swaying. “You had a long day.”

“We should probably talk,” Robbie’s eyes drifted to her breasts. She wasn’t wearing a bra, and he could see her dark nipples. “Plus I need to take it out.” He flushed, still not comfortable saying aloud that he had an anal plug.

“I can help,” Daisy took his jacket off, and after throwing it on the couch, pulled off his shirt. “Let me take care of you.”

“I’m supposed to be taking care of _you_ ,” Robbie’s brow wrinkled, thinking about his text message. “I thought-”

“We’re partners, right? We can take care of each other,” Daisy eyed Robbie appreciatively now that he was shirtless. She grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the bedroom. “Is that okay?”

Robbie didn’t answer, but followed her, staring at her ass in that short plaid skirt.

It was almost magical, the diligence she took getting him fully undressed, then taking out the plug and cleaning him up.

“You don’t have to do this,” he murmured, embarrassed. It seemed like just as he figured out the roles in their relationship, it always changed.

“I only do things I want to, Reyes,” Daisy murmured as she went to close their blackout drapes.

Robbie’s cock had been swollen since he’d come home, but when darkness bathed the room, it was at full attention.

“I wanted to thank you for giving me what I needed last night,” Daisy was pulling Robbie to stand. “I’ve had this outfit for a while.”

“How come I’m now seeing it?” Robbie’s eyes were getting accustomed to the dark, and he could make out her bouncing tits and pebbled nipples.

“I didn’t want you to think I was--strange,” Daisy confessed, shuffling on her feet.

“Never.” Robbie’s chest tightened, and he pulled her closer, his cock bumping on her skirt. “You can share anything with me. Any fantasy.” Hell, she never judged him for wanting her to sometimes handcuff and blindfold him.

“I know the Daddy thing makes you feel weird,” Daisy mumbled into his chest.

“Not--weird.” Robbie’s hands drifted to her hips. “Just different. I just gotta get used to it. But I love taking care of you. You know that, right?”

Daisy nodded, hugging him tightly.

“And whatever we do, it’s just between us.” Robbie’s hand drifted under her skirt. “And we have the safeword, right?”

“Thanks,” Daisy sniffled, rubbing her face on Robbie’s shirt. “I love you.”

Robbie squeezed her, rubbing his cheek on hers. These were the hardest words for both of them to say.

“I love you, too,” Robbie felt his throat close up. Everyone he loved always had to go. Same with Daisy.

“Hey,” Daisy raised her head. “No moping.” She wriggled her ass. “I'm not wearing any panties.”

A smile crept on Robbie’s mouth, and he kissed her, gently at first, before sliding his tongue against hers, tasting her. “And why not?” he whispered against her lips.

Daisy didn’t answer but wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the hair on his nape.

Robbie felt a languorous heat overcome him. It didn’t matter what they did, as long as they agreed and did it together.

“Use the safeword if you need it, okay?” Robbie nuzzled her neck.

 Daisy was being uncharacteristically silent.

“I asked you a question.”

“Yes.” Daisy reached up to kiss him again.

“Yes, who?” Robbie questioned, holding her off. He needed to make sure of what she wanted.

“Yes, Daddy.”

Robbie inhaled and pushed her to her knees. “I’m in charge now.” He was holding his cock and when she reached for it, he stopped her. “How do you ask?” He knew she wanted him to take all control.

Daisy stilled, her eyes fluttering shut. “Please.” She rubbed her smooth cheek on his meaty crown, a trickle of precum painting her face. “I'll do anything.”

“Like the cock slut you are?” Robbie taunted. He slapped his dick on her face. “Beg me.”

A shudder passed through Daisy, as she gave herself up to the scene. “Please, Daddy.” She stopped when Robbie used his cock to hit her face again. “I need it.”

“Why?” More precum from leaking from Robbie, and he wiped a creamy stripe on her lips.

“Because I need my Daddy’s cum,” Daisy extended her pink tongue to lick the semen off.

“Good girl,” Robbie said. “Hands at your side.”

Daisy smiled and licked his crown, lapping all the liquid that leaked. Robbie was cut, and she loved kissing his penis.

“Take some more,” Robbie breathed. “Open wide for Daddy.”

Daisy closed her eyes as  Robbie fed her more of his cock until her mouth was stuffed and bulging.

“Take it down your throat,” Robbie instructed.  “Can you do that for Daddy?”

Daisy nodded, as her eyes watered.

“Good girl,” Robbie praised. She coughed, then choked when he hit the back of her throat.

“If you could see yourself,” Robbie moaned, sifting his hands through her hair. “On your knees, mouth full of my cock.” He thrust lightly and she choked again. “Can you be Daddy's cock slut?” He thrust harder. “And suck me dry?”

Daisy was breathing through her nose now,  no longer gagging as Robbie fucked her face. Her cunt was wet and her clit was throbbing, but she dared not move her hands after Robbie told her not to.

He was getting closer, she knew, because his language was getting filthier, and he’d started pulling her hair.

Suddenly with a groan, he pulled out of her mouth. Daisy knew what to do, and extended his tongue so he could feed her his cum.

“That's Daddy's girl,” Robbie was panting heavily. “Drink it all up.”

Daisy obeyed, sucking it all up, and then cleaned his softening cock.

“What do you say?” Robbie’s eyes were closed now, coming down from the high.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

Robbie held Daisy’s hand and pulled her up.  “You’re going to be the death of me, chica.”

She froze, the mention of death was like a bucket of ice on her mood, and Robbie cursed himself for talking without thinking. 

“You can’t die,” Daisy spoke up as if she needed to convince herself. “And we love each other.”

“I love you with everything I have,” Robbie confessed, his heart full. “Your choice. What do you need?”

Daisy seemed to grow smaller, as she clenched her fists, looking away. “I still need my Daddy.”

Robbie blinked back tears. “I’ll take care of you,” he said, pulling her to the bed. “Daddy’s right here.”

After that weekend, they didn’t do the roleplay much after that, but every so often when Daisy was having a really bad time at work, and she needed another way to cope, she’d ask Robbie to be her Daddy, and as for him, he’d do anything for his little girl.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
